This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a cooler. More specifically, the invention is a portable cooler caddy and cup holder.
In recent years, many team sports have become more and more popular with the increasing participation of children and adults alike. A major issue for participants, coaches and parents is the provision of sufficient fluids for the participants so that there will be no dehydration. This is a particularly difficult chore when teams use public fields and facilities or when they frequently travel, because it is typically not possible to build any permanent structure to facilitate the dispensing of fluids. As a result, many different ways have been improvised to provide fluids.
The traditional way that fluids are provided is that one or more people physically carry a cooler containing bottles or cans of drink or a cooler fall of fluids onto the side of a playing field. Depending on the size of the cooler, this can be a particularly burdensome task. The cooler is then stationary on the side of the field or, at least, difficult to move about. There are numerous drawbacks to this method of providing fluids. If the cooler is placed on the ground, then a spout can get dirty and the top of the cooler would have to be opened which allows dirt and grass to get inside the cooler. The open top also means sharing of all of liquids, and the possible sharing of germs and viruses. If the cooler is lifted above the ground, then it takes up space on a bench or chair. Additionally, the actual process of lifting the cooler is heavy work. It also creates the potentially unsafe condition where a child, for instance, could pull the cooler over on him or herself.
Another problem with traditional methods of providing a community cooler includes the problem of cups. If individual cups are used for each drink, then there is much wastage of cups, and there is litter. Additional, on a windy day, cups both clean and dirty can blow away. Inevitably, there is cup sharing between the participants. This is a particularly easy way to spread germs and viruses.
The other way that provision of fluids is typically treated is when the individual participants bring their own coolers and their own drinks. While this is acceptable, it makes the task a burden on everyone. And if one participant forgets, then it is a burden to share liquids between the participants.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of existing fluid dispenser systems and provide a portable cooler caddy. The cooler caddy further includes a tray having apertures in it for cups to be organized and held.
The invention is a portable cooler caddy and cup holder including a frame, a plurality of wheels, a platform, and a cup holder. The frame has an upper portion and a lower portion. The wheels are connected to the lower portion of the frame. A platform is attached on one end to the lower portion of the frame and extends outwardly from the frame and is adapted to support a cooler. The cup holder panel is hingedly connected to the upper portion of the frame. The panel includes a plurality of apertures adapted to receive and hold a cup. The upper portion of the frame may comprise a handle with the cup holder panel hingedly connected to the handle. The cooler caddy and cup holder may further include a support adapted to hold the platform in a substantially horizontal orientation when the frame is in an upright position. Further, the support may have a length of at least six inches so that the platform is adapted to be at least six inches above the ground. Still further, the panel can be releaseably locked in parallel or perpendicular positions relative to the orientation of the frame. The panel may further comprise indicia for differentiating each of the plurality of apertures.
In an alternative embodiment, the portable cooler caddy and cup holder includes a frame, a plurality of wheels, a platform and a cup holder panel. The frame has an upper portion and lower portion wherein the upper portion comprises a handle. The plurality of wheels are connected to the lower portion of the frame. A platform is attached on one end to the lower platform of the frame and extends outwardly from the frame and is adapted to support a cooler. The cup holder panel is connected to the handle and comprises a plurality of apertures, each adapted to receive and hold a cup. The handle may be hingedly connected to the upper portion of the frame. The handle may be releaseably locked in parallel and perpendicular positions relative to the orientation of the frame. The platform further comprises a support adapted to hold the platform in a substantially horizontal orientation when the frame is in an upright position. Additionally, the support may have a length of at least six inches so that the platform is adapted to be at least six inches above the ground. The panel may further comprise indicia for differentiating each of the plurality of apertures.